Electrical connector systems are used to connect various cables, such as for example telecommunication cables, networking cables, other signaling cables or in general any electrical wiring. Electrical connector systems are used for joining electrical circuits, wherein typically a male-ended plug is configured to connect to a female-ended jack.
With increasing data rates, which are transferred via electrical connector systems, the requirements regarding the connection lines as well as the requirements regarding the electrical connector systems are increasing. Certain transmission systems have specific requirements for the associated transmission channel. Thereby the reflection performance of the transmission path is of particular relevance. As known in the art, impedance plays a major role in this respect: The variation of impedance along the transmission path may characterize the reflection performance of the transmission path.
For example, when a two-wire connection line is connected to a circuit board, impedance typically changes. The conductors of the connection line may be spaced further apart at the connection site for connecting them to, e.g., respective connection ports. As a result impedance increases. This, however, comes along with negative effects on the data transmission with high data rates.
Furthermore, in many applications the safe coupling of connectors is of high importance. It is thereby desired that connectors used for the connection of e.g. airbags to its ignition base of airbag systems in passenger cars do not become loose unintentionally. Therefore, secondary locking systems are used for guaranteeing a safe mechanical coupling.
The connection portion, where the cable may be dismantled and the conductors are connected to e.g. a contact terminal, can be particularly fragile. Thus, for protecting cable wiring connected to a contact terminal, electrical connector systems often require cable strain relief members, which relieve electrical connector systems from strains applied to a cable. However, there is still a need for improved techniques for protecting among others the connection area, i.e. where the cable is connected to a contact terminal, and for protecting the connection of the contact terminal linked to a corresponding counter connector.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.